Angels' Tears
by Wolfram003
Summary: COMPLETE. Ran gets a phone call telling him some bad news. One-shot songfic. Set before the end of the first season. Please review.


_A/N_: Ohayo, minna-san! I know this scenario is overdone, but I'm hoping it's not too clichéd. Also, I will be referring to Aya as Ran, so no one will get the siblings confused. Please tell me what you think of it.

_Genre_: Angst

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: AU Ran gets a phone call telling him some bad news. One-shot songfic.

_Disclaimer_: Weiss Kreuz is the property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. "Early Morning Phone Call" is property of Zac Maloy.

-

Angels' Tears

by Abyssinian003

-

Ran sat in the flower shop behind the register. The day had progressed like any other day in the Koneko no Sumu Ie. There was a sudden surge of girls in the shop as the schools let out around three o'clock. Surprisingly, he wasn't annoyed that they weren't buying anything today, but he wasn't quite sure why this was.

He glanced out the window, and his eyes softened. It was snowing. Ran loved the month of December. The wintry month almost always brought snow along with it. The white fluff brought back fond memories of his childhood, but mainly it brought back memories of Aya. She had always called the snowflakes angels' tears for some odd reason. Now, as he reflected he could understand why. The white crystals were pure, the very embodiment of what he now believed an angel was. Aya also loved the snow.

Ran looked at the clock, continuing to ignore the fact that the schoolgirls weren't buying anything. In thirty minutes he would leave to go see his sister. A faint, nearly invisible smile graced his lips. Even though the girl wasn't awake, Ran still believed she could hear what he said.

His thoughts were disrupted as someone actually bought a bouquet. He briefly looked at the plants. Baby's breath, white roses, poppies, and mixed zinnias—he never would have thought that those flowers looked decent together, but they did. Purity and innocence bound in eternal sleep yet constantly remembered... The woman paid for the bouquet, leaving Ran to his silent thoughts.

He checked the time again and noticed that he only had five minutes of work left. Time seemed to fly by so quickly sometimes. He left the register as Omi took over for him. He gave a grateful nod to the teen for being on time. The young blonde smiled back.

The phone rang, and he picked it up, "Koneko no Sumu Ie, how may I help you?" He untied his apron and hung it on the wall. "Hello, I'm from Magic Bus Hospital. May I speak to Ran Fujimiya?" "This is him," Ran spoke clearly. Had Aya woken up? Would she be able to see the snow she so loved?

"Mr. Fujimiya, I'm sorry to inform you that at Miss Aya passed away at three o'clock." Ran's blood froze, and the shop went silent as twin tears trailed down his cheeks. Aya was dead? Several minutes passed before the receptionist asked, "Sir? Did you hear me?" Ran spoke brokenly, "Yes. I heard. Thank you for informing me." "Mr. Fujimiya, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss," the woman said before the line went dead.

Ran placed the phone back onto its cradle and took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions under control. The fragile shield he had created was absolutely shattered when the schoolgirls started to ask what was wrong. He dropped to his knees and took a shuddering breath. He wrapped his arms around himself as the tears he had tried to stop began to fall.

Aya was gone.

_---_

_It was the early morning phone call in December_

_That got my attention_

_They called to tell me that you had gone_

_You are the strength of all my hopes and inspirations_

_You are the music in my soul_

_Sometimes what doesn't seem so fair_

That's what makes us more aware, oh yeah

_---_

The snow continued to fall outside. Angels' tears... Was Aya crying for him? No, she wouldn't cry. She'd just smile sadly, sing to him, try to cheer him up, and watch over him until he wasn't sad anymore. Why should he be sad? She was in a better place, but he couldn't help how he felt. Ran would always miss her.

_---_

_I know you're smiling_

_I know you're singing_

_And I know that you're in a better place_

_Where angels' wings caress you, but_

_I still miss you_

_---_

Nearly a year had passed since that fateful day when the angels cried. Ran stood in the cemetery in front of his Aya's grave. The autumn leaves danced around her grave almost playfully, and Ran smiled a bit. Although he couldn't meet with her in the flesh, he knew she would always be there to listen, and that one truth brought him more comfort than anything else would ever be able to.

When Aya had passed away, Ran had been given the choice to stay with Weiss or leave. The redhead hadn't hesitated when he said he'd rather be with Weiss. He would be the first to admit that he cared about the other three members almost as much as he cared about his sister.

After his breakdown in the shop, Omi, Ken, and Youji had constantly checked on his state of mind. During one of those checkups, Omi had stayed to talk with him. The teen had asked what Ran had meant when he had muttered about angels' tears. The swordsman explained that Aya had always called the snow that, and he then explained his theory about what she meant. When he said that he didn't believe that Aya was the angel who cried, Omi agreed. The archer had said before he left the room, "No, Aya-kun. The angel was fallen. The angel was you."

_---_

_More than leaves have fallen this October_

_It's just that I wanted to stand with you for a while_

_Now I'm walking through the doorway to tomorrow_

_More like running_

_Yeah, we're running out of time_

_Sometimes what doesn't seem so fair_

That's what makes us more aware, oh yeah...

_I know you're smiling_

I know you're singing

_And I know that you're in a better place_

_Where angels' wings caress you, but_

_I still miss you_

I still miss you

_---_

"Am I really the angel that cried? Do I have any innocence left for that kind of purity?" he asked his sister's grave quietly. He gently placed a bouquet of baby's breath, white roses, poppies, and zinnias on his sister's grave.

_---_

_It was the early morning phone call in December_

_That got my attention_

They called to tell me that you had gone

_---_

"Purity and innocence bound in eternal sleep yet constantly remembered..." he read his sister's epitaph fondly. "That's you, Aya-chan..." He turned, took one last glance at his sister's tombstone, and left the graveyard.

_---_

_I know you're smiling_

_I know you're singing_

_And I know that you're in a better place_

_Where angels' wings caress you, but_

_I still miss you_

_---_

Just outside the gates of the cemetery, he looked to the sky. "Keep smiling, keep singing, for me, and I will live for you." A single tear shattered on the cement before Ran began his trek back to the flower shop.

_---_

_I know you're smiling_

_I know you're singing_

_And I know you're flying_

_I know you're singing... your song...  
_

_---  
_

_A/N_: So, how was the story? I apologize for Ran's ooc-ness. Feel free to tell me what you think. I don't mind if it's a flame or a compliment. Ja ne! ...Does anyone else despise QuickEdit?


End file.
